


constant

by tourmalinex



Category: Free!
Genre: Amnesia, College Years, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: Just like that, two days were gone, evaporated from his memory.





	constant

“Nanase-san, you have a visitor.”

Although he was startled by the sudden knock at the door, Haruka sat up in his hospital bed and smoothed out his hair.

“They can come in.”

He already knew who was there to see him. Ever since Haruka woke up in that white room, Makoto came by everyday, from the beginning of visiting hours to the end. It had to be difficult for Makoto, given his usually busy schedule. Although twinges of guilt rattled in Haruka’s chest, he appreciated the gesture. 

“Good morning, Haru. Did you eat already?” 

Ah, there was that smile again.

Haruka nodded. “I had some soup. What about you?”

“I had a light breakfast, but I brought some apples. I can peel some for us.”

Makoto took off his backpack and took out a napkin, an apple and a knife. As he pulled up a chair to the bedside, Haru heaved a sigh. 

“I want to swim already.” 

Makoto chuckled as he began to peel an apple. “You have to wait until the doctors say it's okay.”

Haruka's shoulders fell. “I know. I just don't like being stuck in this room.” 

It wasn't fair. All Haruka wanted was to focus on preparing for the upcoming meet. But once they arrived at the training camp, some of the guys wanted to explore. Of course, they just had to drag Haruka into their antics. And of course, the rain-soaked ground was unstable. And  _ of course _ , Haruka slips and hits his head. Just like that, two days were gone, evaporated from his memory.

“Does your head feel any better?”

Haruka shrugged. “Not really… but those two days are still… missing.”

“Oh.”

Makoto’s grip on the knife loosened as his gaze moved from the apple to Haruka. Their friends urged him to tell Haruka everything about the day before he left for his training camp — going to the aquarium, drinking coffee, having dinner, walking through the park and saying the three words anyone would want to hear: I love you. But there wasn’t time for that. No, Haruka needed to get better, to get back into shape, to win the meet. After that, Makoto can confess once more. 

“Hey, Makoto?”

“Y-Yeah?”

Haruka cleared his throat. While he always held a serious expression, Makoto could tell that there was something different, something urgent.

“I’ve been thinking a lot — about us, I mean.”

A faint shade of red spread across Makoto’s face, burning from ear to ear. “W-What do you mean?”

“Well, we’ve known each other since we were kids.” Haruka smiled softly, thinking back on those innocent days. “And I don’t know what I’d do without you. When… when you said you were going to a university in Tokyo…” He gripped the sheets between his fingers. “I didn’t know what to do because you’re a constant in my life. I thought we’d always be together. You were so sure about what you wanted, and I was falling behind. But then I realized one thing I want: to be with you.”

“Haru!” Makoto grabbed Haruka’s hand. His heart was going a mile per second, almost leaving him with no room to breathe. “What are you trying to say?”

Haruka frowned. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m saying I love you. Do you love me?”

Without missing a beat, Makoto pulled Haruka into his arms and let out a light laugh. “I love you! I’ve been wanting to tell you. I love you so much, Haru!

“W-Wait! What do you mean you’ve been wanting to tell me? How long — ”

“A few days ago!” Makoto pulled back, placing his hands on Haruka’s shoulders. “When Asahi called me and told me about the accident, I ran over here as fast as I could. They said you didn’t remember the days before the trip… I was scared.”

Haruka heard the wavering in Makoto’s voice and saw the genuine worry in those lovely green eyes. With all the gentleness he could muster, Haruka cupped Makoto’s face in his hands and pressed his lips on his cheek.

“Makoto, I can forget yesterday. I can forget today. But what I’ll never forget is how much I love you.”

“I won’t forget either, Haru. I promise.”

Their hearts swelled with happiness as they embraced once more. Even as Makoto had to leave when visiting hours ended, Haruka still felt his arms around him. 

And he knew he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for @andreaphoia on tumblr for the makoharusecretsanta2018! I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
